Sesshomaru-sama Nomogatari
by ChunMeiguiProduction
Summary: A Collection of short stories, dabbles, and first chapters. These are things that may never make it into a full length story. They involve mostly Sesshomaru but include all the characters from the Inuyasha series. I hope you enjoy them and please feel free to comment. Follow if you want. Updating is Random and has no particular order.


Hi! So before you guys get up in arms about this, no this is not a new project. This is just a dump zone. I tend to think up a lot of stories and ideas for things and I don't really have a place to dump and share them. So I thought I would make a dump zone. With this people will still see I am around at least and I haven't given up writing anything, I just stuck on my other stories.

Important to remember that anything I put here is not going to be a canon story or a cannoned scene to any current stories or future stories. If something I left here looks interesting enough it may be picked up later for a series after other series are completed. These stories are also not limited to Sesshomaru himself but to also other characters in the Inuyasha universe. The title includes Sesshomaru because he is the primary muse.

Some might think I stalemate at Inuyasha when it comes to fanfiction…and honestly I kind of do, but I do have other fanfictions for other universes I just haven't bothered with them. (these Include, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and Devil May Cry).

The most important thing I like you guys to remember is, you can follow this collection if you want. Updating this with a new drabble/short story/first chapter will be even more sporadic as any of my other works. This is literally where I will put things that I come up with, have no intention of doing anything else with it. Anyways. Thanks guys. And Please Enjoy the first drabble.

* * *

 **Kadzuki no Ko**

A short tale about Sesshomaru and the woman Shizuka

Sesshomaru shoved the demoness towards the entrance of the small human shelter. He had long grown use to its shabby and run down nature. What once was a beautiful and well sought after tea house high in the West Mountains by humans for miles. Now left to rot.

The human male who once ran and maintained the shelter left behind a wife and child. Though one would have thought the wife would have left the tea house to return to the human village she once came from, she hadn't. Now she lay inside the tea house ruins. Gasping. Panting. In pain. Six months ago he had done the strangest thing ever in his life. Even stranger then his revival of Rin's life. He intentionally saved the woman's life.

Six months ago, this small human woman, with her young son, three months pregnant, had set out into the forest alone to check traps they had set for small wildlife. Only there traps had invited the interest of a large demon who thought the woman and child would be easy prey. They had been lucky that day. This Lord Sesshomaru had been watching. Observing what had been happening. He had full intention of letting the demon do as it will. But before he knew it, he had already sliced the demon in half the moment the mother fell and still protected her son, urging him to leave her behind. She had been willing to let herself die, even though she carried another child, so that one of her children might survive.

Though, it wasn't until this Sesshomaru had informed the woman that she carried child that she knew she was even pregnant. They had had many conversations since then, forming a bond with the human woman that he had never expected he would have with anyone. But don't be fooled, he didn't love the female. He didn't know what he felt. But he accepted her as his responsibility the moment he saved her life.

The demoness glanced back at Sesshomaru with questioning looks, it wasn't that surprising as the human female inside was about to give birth. This day and age, as the darkness that once covered the land from the Shikon jewel and the dreaded Naraku was gone, more half-demons were beginning to appear. Inuyasha inspired many of these crosses in both humans and demons. Many of them just in his little village. So of course this demoness would assume that the older brother might be the same, but if she was smart, she wouldn't ask.

"My lord, do you intend to have me deliver the child," the demoness questioned calmly.

"I would not have summoned you otherwise," he stated back, point blank.

The demoness swallowed hard and approached the entrance of the house and glance back at him, "I am unfamiliar with the human's birthing process," she said, "but I will do my best, please do not fault me if she should die, I hear it is very common place," she added and disappeared inside.

Sesshomaru didn't speak; he knew the risk that the human woman faced. He as a demon lord had decided to study that information a long time ago, when his father had spawned Inuyasha to be exact. From pure curiosity then. His sensitive hearing heard the gentle sobs from across the court yard of the tea house. He knew then it was the woman's older offspring, Kenta.

Sesshomaru tore himself away, crossing the distance in just a blink of an eye and stepped around to the other side of the storage shed where the small boy had hidden himself. When Kenta saw Sesshomaru approach the young boy immediately sat up straight and furiously wiped away the tears from his face. He hadn't noticed until recently in the short time Sesshomaru had been around that the boy looked up to him. Even obeyed him well and heeded his words like he would to his father. And now, he didn't want to let the demon lord see him showing his weakness and fear.

Shizuka, his mother, had started to have complications not long ago; he noticed them long before she noticed it herself. She would get up less and moving would be painful. Kenta had started to prepare meals and cook the meats that Sesshomaru brought them, a task that his mother previously did dutifully on her own. When she collapsed earlier in the day, in the heat of the summer sun, Sesshomaru had rushed to the tea house at the shouts from her son Kenta.

He had carried her inside and laid her on the floors of the bedroom on the old and tattering futon. When he smelt the sickness that came from her, he knew he was out of his league, and that was when he rushed to find a demon witch who sometimes acted as midwives in the demon community.

He wasn't very worried about the woman dyeing, he still after all had Tenseiga, but it was unpleasant, and the thought of the woman dying left an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kenta stood up and stared at the place between Sesshomaru's feet. Even now Sesshomaru could see the boy fighting his tears as much as he could. His eyes wavered with the strain.

Sesshomaru reached out and touched the boys head. The child gave him a surprised look. But that was all it took for the child to lose it and begins to cry and run up to Sesshomaru and circle his legs with his small arms. He allowed him to hold on tight the boy fisting his pant legs.

"It is alright to cry…you are not a demon, weakness is as much your strength," he commented quietly, something he had learned in the years he spent with the human child Rin. That her tears, often made her stronger.

From inside he hut, the shrill scream tore through the air. Sesshomaru froze, glancing at the opening from the corner of his eye. Kenta also froze. Then he made a run for the door. Sesshomaru caught him easily enough and lifted him in his arms. Turning he walked into the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, take me back! I have to go back! My mom!" he cried and kicked and struggled.

"Be still" Sesshomaru ordered simply.

Kenta stopped and glanced up at the demon, the child's face streaked with tears. Once Sesshomaru felt they were far enough away that the boy couldn't hear his mother's screams he set him down. "we will wait here"

Kenta sat on the ground and crossed his legs, the child set to pout. Sesshomaru however, could still hear the cries of the woman. His hearing surpassed the child's. As long as he was in ear shot, she would be safe.

"Do you think my mom will die," the boy asked quietly, Sesshomaru glanced down at him.

"I do not know," Sesshomaru said back.

"Do you know anything?" the boy said in an annoyed tone.

"I know many things, but I do not know that," Sesshomaru responded.

"Why don't you know, mom said your sword is legendary, it brings people to life,"

"But it doesn't allow me to predict their death,"

"Will you save my mom if she dies?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the boy again, having been staring off in the distance towards the run down tea house. He thought about if he would answer the child, he didn't know if he would bring her back. While they had bonded in the short time, he didn't think he cared enough if she lived or died. That was just how life was.

"Perhaps," he finally decided to respond, "I do not care for human life, or demon life for that matter, saving you and your mother had only been a whim that day as if was," He continued.

"if I save her again, it will only be a whim," Sesshomaru finished and turned away again.

Kenta stared at the demon for a long time, contemplating what he had said. All this time, he looked up to this man, no demon, and he sometimes forgot that Sesshomaru was a demon after all. And he wasn't a kind one either. Kenta's eyes drifted down to the pair of swords at his hip. One was solid white with intricate designs carved into the sheath and handle. The other was a black sheath with a red guard and cloth wrapped handle. He wondered which sword was the sword that saved lives. He also wondered if it would be easy to take the sword from the demon and save his mother himself. Maybe if he surprised him. Would it be possible?

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and placed it around the hilt of the black sheathed sword. When he did that Kenta looked up to see the demon staring down at him with a distinct frown. Kenta blushed as the demon immediately figured out what he had been thinking. It had been very clear on his face after all, his mother always says he thought too hard, it showed on his face.

"you would not be able to use it," Sesshomaru said then, "it is a demon blade,"

For several hours they remained after that, settling into silence between the two of them. It wasn't until Sesshomaru heard the scream finally end that he motioned for the child to follow him and they began to walk back to the tea house.

When they finally arrived the demoness was waiting outside. The smell of blood hit Sesshomaru hard, it had been unexpected. For a moment he thought the woman might have died after all. But instead the demoness had a gentle smile on her face. Once he was close enough she bowed her head low.

"There were many complications and the mother is weak and ill but will survive as long as she rests, I took liberty in leaving a golem as her aide. The infant is also healthy," she said.

Sesshomaru did say anything to her and instead brushed passed the demoness and entered the hut. Behind him Kenta bowed low telling the demoness thank you for saving his mother. All Sesshomaru was focus on was the woman inside. He approached her tattered bed now coated in the stench of blood. She looked very tired. Walking around the room was a form that looked just like the witch but made entirely of clay. The figure bowed and stepped outside.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside the futon. Shizuka's eyes were closed at the moment. Her long dark hair was matted with sweat and stuck to her face. Wrapped in a bundle beside her was the squirming infant. Sesshomaru reached over and lifted the baby into his arms. He wasn't even thinking as he did so. Careful of the child's head he cupped the babe like it was the most brittle glass in all of japan. And honestly, in his hands, it might as well have been.

When he looked at the child's mother again Shizuka was staring at him with her black colored eyes. She had a tired grin on her face as she watched him hold her baby without fear, "you look as if you fear you might break her my-lord," she said softly.

"It is female?" he responded back. "Yes, its female, she looks like her father, just as Kenta does," she said, a hint of sadness filling her voice.

"Woman….Shizuka….you will return to the human village," Sesshomaru said softly. He stared at the woman daring her to disobey him.

"I won't" she said back, glancing around the tea house she turned her gaze back at him, "but….I will," she said again.

"That is confusing," Sesshomaru smirked, remembering the many times she used this same confusing speech with him the times they spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you give me the honor of a name for my daughter" Shizuka said after a long pause of silence.

Sesshomaru glanced up again from staring down at the baby still cradled in his arms. He was slightly surprised; he had not expected the woman to ever make a request as such. He didn't know of any names off hand. Then one name did come to him, someone from his memory.

"Kagura," he said and passed the child back to her mother, laying her very carefully down and making sure she was still wrapped carefully in the fabric.

Shizuka repeated the name again, to herself, and smiled, "That name has meaning to it…I can see it in your face, My-Lord….I will be sure she cherishes it," she said.

Sesshomaru stood and left the woman to rest, he knew that she would, and that any child of Shizuka's would grow up strong and bold. This woman was a good mother, and she was strong. Kenta was being given instruction by the witch of how to care for his mother and how to care for the clay golem. When he finished speaking he approached the lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru….I decided…that I am going to make mother return to the village," Kenta said, "you can't come back for us when we do, so, I want to say good bye," he added, sounding very sure that he was going to convince his mother that they would return.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead he patted the boy on the head, roughly his hair again. Then turned away, returning to the forest again. Probably not the last time, but for now he would. A strange sense of pride had bloomed in his heart as he held the baby and seeing the boy take a step forward for the safety of his mother. Then thought crossed his mind as he disappeared into the trees that perhaps…it was time for him as well to father cubs.


End file.
